Tears before bedtime
by 6Darkest6Angel6
Summary: Dean has been turned into a 3 year old but his mind is still his and he refuses to nap even though he's tired. De-aged!Dean
1. Chapter 1

**TEARS BEFORE BEDTIME**

**DISCLAIMER: Not mine, but I wouldn't mind keeping Dean.**

**CHAPTER ONE**

**Dean has been de-aged & he refuses to nap.**

"Sammy no," Dean said adamantly, facing Sam with little hands planted on his tiny waist, trying to look tough. It wasn't working since he looked like a cute freckle-faced three-year-old. He may have been a child physically, but he still had the mind of 27-year-old Dean Winchester, and a mouth that would make a sailor blush.

"You need to rest, Dean." Sam tried reasoning, but he may as well have been talking to the Impala.

"I'm not tired," the newly-turned three-year-old pouted, but the moment was ruined by a huge yawn.

The now-older brother just rolled his eyes. "Sure you're not, Dean. You'd be a hell of a lot more convincing if you didn't look like a zombie right now."

Dean just glared at Sam, but it didn't have the same effect as the older Dean; he just looked too cute. "I swear Sam. If you don't leave me the hell alone, I'm gonna slap you."

"Yeah Dean. I'm terrified," Sam replied as he walked towards his tiny brother.

"Dude, what the hell are you doing?" Dean asked, backing up until he hit the edge of the bed. His back hit the hard wooden frame. "Ow," Dean moaned, his eyes filling with tears.

"DEAN!" Sam rushed over, and lifted the little guy up into his arms. He sat on the bed with Dean on his lap, and ran his hand over the small back, checking for injury.

"Dude, I'm fine. Stop feeling me up," Dean said in annoyance, struggling to get away.

"I need to see if you're hurt Dean."

"I'm not hurt, Sam. It just surprised me that's all," Dean told him truthfully.

"What's with the tears then, if it didn't hurt?" Sam wanted to believe him; he didn't want his brother to be in any pain.

"This body's just..." Dean tried to think of the right word.

"Fragile?"

"Yeah, fragile. I guess kids don't have the same strength or tolerance as grown-ups," Dean said around a yawn.

"I thought you weren't tired," Sam teased gently, still holding Dean against him.

"I'm not. I could stay up all night if I wanted." Dean laid his little head against Sam's shoulder, looking all adorable curled up in his brother's arms.

Sam smiled as he tightened his hold protectively on his now-little brother, gently stroking the soft blond hair.

"Dude, no chick-flick moments," Dean muttered sleepily against him, making Sam laugh.

"Just sleep Dean; you're exhausted. You've been awake since 6 this morning. Don't make me sing to you," Sam warned, smiling when he heard Dean's whispered, "Oh god, no."

Just to see what reaction he'd get, Sam started humming quietly and gently rocking the little boy in his arms. He smiled yet again when he heard Dean mumble, "Sleeping now."

Sam felt the little body relax against his as Dean finally gave in and went to sleep. "Finally," he whispered in the now-quiet motel room.

**TBC  
**

**Hope you like.**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO**

**Dean is becoming more like a 3 year old the longer he stays a kid.**

A couple of days later, they still hadn't been able to reverse the spell. Sam was getting used to the big brother role, but Dean hated being stuck in his three year old body.

Sam woke up, and looked down at the little boy sleeping in his arms. Dean had been having nightmares the past few nights and Sam was worried about him. The only way he seemed to be able to sleep was if Sam was with him, much to Dean's annoyance.

Sam lay watching Dean sleep. He may not be able to bring his big brother back just yet, but he could protect him the best he could. Even when Dean was being stubborn and told him he could look after himself.

An hour later, Sam felt Dean stir against him. "Dean?" Sam whispered quietly, so he wouldn't scare the little boy. "Hey. Are you awake?"

"S'my?" Dean mumbled sleepily.

"Yeah. I'm here, kiddo. Are you hungry?"

That seemed to bring Dean around as he sat up. "Don't call me that, I'm older than you," Dean said grumpily. "I may not look it just yet, but I'll be back."

Dean glared at Sam when he laughed. "I swear, Sam. If you make a Terminator comment, you'll be on the floor quicker than you can blink."

Sam thought it was cute when Dean tried to look tough, he was just too adorable; especially with the big green eyes and the freckles. "Come on, I'll make you breakfast." Sam stretched, and made his way to the little kitchen.

"Can we have pancakes?" asked Dean excitedly as he started jumping up and down on the bed.

Sam stood looking at Dean in surprise. It was only a minute ago he threatened to hit him.

The mood swings had been getting more and more frequent, it was like one minute he was acting like older Dean, and the next he was acting like a three year old.

"Sure." Sam opened the little fridge to get the stuff for Dean's pancakes.

* * *

Later in the day, Sam was on the phone to Bobby.

Suddenly the Batman theme came blaring from the TV, making Sam almost drop his phone. Looking up, Sam saw Dean jumping up and down on the bed again.

The tiny Winchester started singing at the top of his lungs. "NA, NA, NA, NA, BATMAN!"

Sam just sat staring at Dean with huge eyes, wondering if he had gone mad. "Er... I have to go Bobby. I think Dean may have finally flipped. Talk to you later."

Sam hung up, and walked over towards Dean, who was using the bed as a trampoline.

"SAMMY!" yelled Dean, throwing himself at his big brother.

Sam had no choice but to catch his airborne sibling. "Hiya Sammy," said Dean with a big grin on his little freckled face. "Batman's on." Dean turned around slightly so he could watch one of his favourite shows.

"Yeah. I can see that, Dean. Have you gone deaf or something?" Sam found the remote to turn it down to a normal level, so they didn't get kicked out with all the noise.

"Watch with me?" asked Dean with big hopeful eyes. Sam couldn't say no, so he sat down on the bed with Dean and spent the afternoon watching TV with his now-little brother.

**TBC or The End?**

**You decide.**


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER THREE  
**

**Dean & Sam go shopping.**

"Come on, Dean. We have to go shopping. You need some more clothes. Come on," Sam called to the bathroom door. Dean had locked himself in when he found out they were going shopping for new clothes.

"NO!" Dean yelled back. "I don't need clothes, I'm gonna be back to being me again soon."

"Dean, stop being a baby. We can either go shopping, or you can go around naked. It's up to you." Most times Sam didn't know which age Dean was going to be from one day to the next, but it was pretty obvious that right now, he was 27 year old Dean.

Dean had been a kid for four days, and so far the only thing Sam could get Dean to wear were the two pairs of clothes he had picked up the night Dean had been changed.

Sam was beginning to get worried Dean could hurt himself if he stayed in there any longer. "Dean, open this door, or I'm gonna kick it down."

"No, Please Sammy. I'm sorry," Dean cried in a scared voice, telling Sam three year old Dean was back. Sam heard the door unlock, and breathed a sigh of relief. The door opened slowly, revealing two huge, scared and tearful green eyes.

Sam's heart just broke at the look on Dean's face, knowing he was the one who put it there. "Dean, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you. I was worried you'd hurt yourself in there, I'm so sorry."

Dean took a hesitant step towards his brother. Sam smiled, and held his hand out to Dean. It was all that was needed as Dean smiled slightly back.

"Come here." said Sam, kneeling on the floor. Dean ran over towards Sam, throwing his little arms around his big brother's neck. Sam closed his eyes when he heard Dean's sniffles. "Hey, Dean. You know I'll never do anything to hurt you, don't you?"

Sam felt Dean's little head nod against his shoulder. "Hey, while we're out how about I get you some ice cream? How does that sound?" asked Sam as he pulled away slightly to look at Dean.

"Me have chocolate?"

"Of course you can, kiddo." Sam smiled at his little brother, lifting him into his arms as he stood. It wasn't too difficult since he probably weighed the same as a bag of flour.

Sam carried Dean out to the car. "Impa, Impa." said Dean excitedly when he saw the black car in the parking lot. Sam thought it was extremely cute when Dean mispronounced his words.

Sam was glad Bobby was helping them find a way to bring Dean back. It gave him time to spend with Dean during the day.

Sam gently lowered Dean into the passenger seat. As he stood up, Sam checked his pockets for his wallet and keys. Finding them both there, Sam closed the door and made his way to the drivers seat.

"What music do you wanna listen to?" asked Sam, looking through Dean's cassette tape collection.

"Highyay 'ell."

'Of course he'd wanna listen to the same things as the older Dean,' Sam thought, smiling as he put in a tape of one of Dean's favourite bands.

AC/DC came blaring out of the speakers, making Dean grin over at Sam. "Wove this song," Dean told Sam, nodding his head up and down.

Sam laughed at how cute Dean was acting as he started the car and drove Dean to get some more clothes.

When they got there, Dean became excited and tried to run in-front of Sam. Sam grabbed the hood of Dean's shirt and pulled him to a stop. "Dean, you don't run off. You stay close to me, so I can keep an eye on you."

"We has ice ceem yet?"

"No. We get you clothes first, then ice cream. Come on, you little freak," said Sam, taking hold of Dean's little hand.

"Hey," pouted Dean. "You feek."

Laughing, Dean and Sam went into the mall and headed to the kid's clothes store.

* * *

Two hours later, Dean had seven new sets of clothes. As a treat for being good, Sam took Dean to a toy store where Dean started giggling in excitement.

Sam smiled down at Dean, his heart warming at the look on Dean's little face. "Where do you wanna go first, kiddo?"

"Dunno, there's lots of them," Dean whispered as if the toys would hear him

"Come on, lets look around. Since you've been good, you can choose two toys instead of just one. How's that sound?" Sam didn't know how long Dean was going to be a kid for, so he wanted him to have something to play with, so he didn't get bored.

"Yeah," Dean said excitedly, jumping up and down, making Sam laugh again.

When they came to the aisle with action figures, Sam jumped when Dean suddenly yelled, "BATMAN! BATMAN!" pointing at the middle shelf, jumping again. Sam wondered where Dean got the energy from, they'd been walking for about two hours now, and Dean was still as lively as he was when they arrived.

"Okay, that's one. Now what else do you want?"

"Look more," Dean whispered again, holding onto his big brother's hand.

"Okay then, come on." Sam led his tiny brother around the other aisles. Dean couldn't decide what else to choose, he wanted to go down every aisle.

"Hey, Dean. What about this?" asked Sam, picking up a model of a black car, which was similar to the Impala.

Turning around to show Dean the car, Sam saw that Dean was nowhere to be seen.

"DEAN?"

**TBC**

**Hope you like.  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER FOUR  
**

**Sam looks for Dean.**

"DEAN!" Sam yelled again dropping Batman and the car on the floor, while he searched for his brother. Sam was in full panic mode, as he rushed through the aisles he and his brother had just been.

"Please be okay, please be okay," Sam whispered to himself. He was too busy worrying about Dean, that he didn't see the woman in-front of him until he almost ran into her. "Whoa. I'm sorry," Sam apologized, grabbing the woman's arm to keep her upright.

"You should be. Watch where you're going."

"Have you seen a little boy around here? He's three, has blond hair, green eyes and freckles. He's my little brother. I can't find him, please tell me you've seen him," Sam begged.

"No, I'm sorry," she said, placing her hand on Sam's arm. She saw how worried and scared Sam was, and her anger faded. "I'll help you look for him. What's his name?"

"Dean. His name's Dean. I can't lose him, he's all I have left." Sam was close to tears, but he refused to let them fall. He needed to concentrate on Dean, his brother needed him.

"Okay. I'll go this way, and you go that way. We'll meet back here, okay? My name's Jenny by the way, what's yours?"

"Sam. Thanks so much for helping me look for him."

"You're welcome," said Jenny kindly. They both went their separate ways.

It was the third aisle Sam checked, when he saw a group of teenagers. Sam was about to walk away when he heard one of the boys say mockingly, "Aw, poor baby wants his Sammy."

Turning back towards the teens, Sam heard the unmistakable sound of Dean crying. "HEY!" yelled Sam, marching over. "GET THE HELL AWAY FROM HIM." When the boys moved away, Sam could see Dean on the floor with his arms covering his face.

Sam must have looked as angry as he felt, because the teens took one look at Sam's face and ran off.

Sam ran towards his brother. "Dean, hey it's me. It's Sammy," he said in a gentle voice, kneeling beside him. He placed his hand on Dean's shoulder, but pulled it away when he heard Dean whimper.

When Dean lifted his head, Sam's heart broke at the look on Dean's face. He had never seen Dean look so scared in his life.

"S-Sammy?" Dean whispered.

Sam closed the gap between them, and pulled the little boy into his arms. His tears finally fell when he felt Dean's arms wrap themselves around his neck.

"Shh, I've gotcha. Are you hurt?" Sam pulled away slightly, so he could see Dean's face.

Dean shook his head, more tears falling down his face. "Scared," he whispered, hiding his face against Sam's shoulder.

"You're okay, kiddo. I've gotcha, I'm not letting you out of my sight again," Sam promised, comforting his clearly terrified brother. When he felt a hand on his shoulder, Sam tightened his hold on Dean. "Get the hell away from my brother," Sam warned, he was in full protective mode.

"Are you okay?" the owner of the hand asked.

"I said get away from him." Sam pulled away slightly to glare at the man behind him, and saw they had drawn a crowd. Not wanting everyone staring at his brother, Sam stood with Dean in his arms.

"Hey, Dean? How about we go get Batman."

Dean lifted his head, and looked at Sam with his big eyes. "Batman?"

"Yeah, come on. I found something else you might like. It's a model of a black car."

Dean's eyes immediately lit up. "Where?" asked Dean, looking around.

Sam smiled, wiping the remaining tears from Dean's face. "It's over here," he said, before carrying Dean to get his toys.

"Here we go, look." Sam found the aisle he was looking for, surprised when he saw Jenny, who was still looking for Dean.

"Sam," she said in a relieved voice, walking towards the two Winchesters. "Here, I got it." Jenny picked up the two toys and handed them over to Sam.

"Thanks, and thank you for helping me look for my brother."

"No problem." Jenny smiled at Dean, who was looking at her shyly. "Hello, you must be Dean. I'm Jenny, you're a little cutie, aren't you?"

Sam smiled when Dean went bright red, and hid his little face in Sam's shoulder. "When have you ever been shy?" Sam teased gently.

Jenny laughed. "It's nice to meet you, Dean. I better get going, I'm glad you found your brother, Sam. Bye Dean," she said, before walking to the checkout with her basket.

"Dean, do you still want your ice cream?"

"Yeah," Dean answered, raising his head.

"Look, do you like it?" asked Sam, showing Dean the black car.

Dean's eyes widened. "Impa. It cool," said Dean, running his hand over the car.

"Come on. let's pay for these, then get you some ice cream."

* * *

When Dean saw the store with pictures of ice cream in the window, he almost dragged Sam inside. "ICE CEEM!" Dean yelled, making Sam laugh. Luckily, the place had chairs, so Sam could sit down; he was exhausted.

"Dean, where do you want to sit?" asked Sam, getting in line with Dean. He wasn't letting him out of his sight, not after nearly losing him.

"In a chair would be good."

"Dean?" Sam asked, looking down at Dean in surprise.

Dean raised his eyebrows. "Who else would it be? Freddy Krueger?" he said, making Sam laugh. "Hey, Sam? Can I have chocolate?"

"You already asked me that earlier."

Sam was next in line. "What can I get you?" asked the girl at the counter who was smiling down at Dean.

"Can we have two chocolate, please?" asked Sam.

"Of course," said the girl, who looked to be Dean's real age. "There you go," she said a couple of minutes later, handing the two ice creams over.

"Thanks," said Sam, paying her.

"Hey, little guy," the girl said, smiling at Dean.

"Hey yourself," said Dean with a grin.

'Oh god,' thought Sam. 'Only Dean could flirt with girls when he's a little kid.'

"Come on, let's sit down."

"What did you do that for? I could have got her number."

Sam shook his head. "In-case you haven't noticed, you're three years old right now."

Dean didn't see the problem. "It's not my fault girls still love me."

"Just eat your ice cream, Dean."

**TBC**

**Hope you like  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER FIVE  
**

**Older Dean is back for awhile.**

"I'm gonna kill those guys, I swear," said Dean as he stormed into the motel room.

Dean was angry. Why? Sam didn't know. He was alright while they were eating ice cream, even though Dean kept flirting with everyone. Sam dropped the bags with Dean's new clothes and toys on the bed.

"You're gonna kill who?"

Instead of answering, Dean knelt on the floor, and dragged his duffel bag from under the bed.

"Dean, what are you looking for?"

Dean opened his bag and went through it, ignoring Sam. "Aha," said Dean triumphantly, pulling out his gun.

"Whoa, Dean." Sam rushed over to his brother, and took the Colt 1911 from the 27/three year old. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

Dean stood up, glaring at Sam. "Give me my gun back, Sam."

Sam raised the gun up over his head where Dean couldn't reach.

"I need it to kill those sons of bitches from the toy store. I'll teach them to make fun of me."

Even Sam flinched at the expression on Dean's face, he never thought a three year old could look so pissed off.

"Dean, can't you wait until you're back in your adult body before you go around killing people? It may look a bit weird if a three year old went around shooting everyone."

"They made fun of me, Sam. They deserve it."

"Dean, would you calm down?" Sam went over and put Dean's gun up on the highest shelf. He had to remind himself later to put all the weapons away where Dean couldn't find them.

Only Dean could decide to go on a killing spree while he was still a child. He'd be like a blond Chucky.

Sam knelt down in-front of Dean, and put his hands on the little shoulders. "Dean, would you please calm down? When we get you back, you can have your revenge then. Okay? I'll even help you find them. Come on, take a couple of deep breaths, in and out. It'll help."

Dean looked at Sam through narrowed eyes. "Sam, I'm not in labor here. I'm angry."

"Yeah. I got that. I'll call Bobby to see if he's got anywhere with the search. Can I trust you to stay in the room, and not kill anyone while I'm on the phone?"

Dean shrugged. "Can't promise anything, Sam."

Sam laughed and shook his head. "Okay, Stewie. Just sit on the bed." Dean looked up at the high bed, then back at Sam. "Crap, sorry," he said, helping the tiny Winchester up on the bed.

As Sam dialed Bobby, Dean opened the bag from the toy store. "Awesome," he said, lifting the car out of the bag. Taking it out of the box, Dean started running the car over the mattress. "Highway to hell," Dean started singing in a low voice.

Sam started laughing. Even at 27, Dean still sometimes acted like a child.

"Sam?" came Bobby's voice on the other end of the phone.

"Sorry, Bobby. I was just laughing at Dean." Dean looked up at the mention of his name and gave Sam the finger, making Sam laugh harder. When Sam's laughter died down, he raised the phone back up to his ear. "Sorry. Have you found anything yet? Dean's desperate to be back in his older body. I only just managed to calm him down and stop him from turning into a homicidal three year old."

"BATMAN! BATMAN! BATMAN!" sang Dean in a loud voice.

When Sam looked up, he saw Dean had found his Batman figure, and was making him jump up and down, despite the fact he was still in the box.

"NA, NA..." Dean noticed Sam was looking at him again. "What now? Do you want a picture?"

Sam could hear Bobby laugh over the phone. "Which Dean is he now?"

"Well, I'll take a guess and say he's still 27. Little Dean never has this attitude," Sam answered smiling. Dean ignored him and continued playing.

"Well, you're gonna have to deal with him a little longer. I haven't found anything yet."

"No problem. I like the role of big brother," Sam said in a low voice, so Dean didn't hear him.

"Okay, I'll call you when I've found something. Bye Sam. Oh and tell Dean if he doesn't behave himself, I'll cut the sleeves of his leather jacket." Sam laughed, knowing it was an empty threat, they both knew what that jacket meant to Dean.

"Bye Bobby." Sam hung up, and turned to look at Dean.

His brother must have tired himself out with all the drama from the day. He was lying on the bed asleep with Batman in his arms, and his thumb in his mouth.

Sam got up, and walked over to cover Dean with the blanket, kissing the little boy on the forehead.

**TBC**

**Hope you like  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER SIX  
**

**Little Dean's back.**

The next morning, while Dean was asleep, Sam was in the bathroom, getting showered and dressed.

He had just finished brushing his teeth, when he heard a thud followed by a scream. Running back into the room, Sam saw Dean in a heap on the floor, crying. It was obvious he had just fallen out of bed.

"DEAN!" Sam rushed over to his little brother, and pulled him into his arms. "Hey, hey. It's okay," he soothed, stroking the soft blond hair. "Dean, let me have a look." Sam tried to pull Dean away, but he was clinging onto his shirt, and hiding his face.

"Dean, I need to see how bad you're hurt. Come on," said Sam in his gentlest voice. When Dean lifted his head from his shoulder, Sam saw the tears streaming down his face.

"Me's got owie," Dean whimpered, pointing to his forehead, which was already red. "Kiss better."

Sam smiled, then gently kissed the injured area. "There you go. Are you hurt anywhere else?"

"No. Got one owie," Dean told him, holding his middle finger up.

"Hey, that's enough of that, that's swearing." Sam gently took Dean's little hand in his, and held it.

"One?" Dean asked, looking so confused, Sam couldn't help but smile.

"No, one's not swearing. But the way you had your finger was," Sam told him, kissing Dean's palm, making him giggle.

"Tickles," laughed Dean.

"You like been tickled do you?" asked Sam, laying Dean gently on the floor, so he could tickle him properly.

Dean's laughter rang through the motel room, making Sam laugh with him.

"Sammy... stop," Dean managed through his giggles.

"Make me, Rudolph," said Sam, kissing the little nose.

Dean looked up at Sam with huge eyes. "Santa come?" he asked with wide hopeful eyes.

Sam bit his lip. How could you tell a three year old child there was no Santa? "No, kiddo. It's not Christmas yet. But the tickle monster's coming." Sam curled his hand into a 'scary' shape, and started tickling his tiny brother again.

The two Winchesters had about ten minutes of fun, until Dean's stomach started rumbling. "Me hungy," laughed Dean.

"Aw, what was that? It sounds like we have another monster," said the older Winchester, gently laying his hand on Dean's stomach.

"Noooo." Dean moved Sam's hand away. "You scare him away," he whispered.

Sam laughed, shaking his head. "Well, we better feed him, then." Sam lifted Dean up, and sat him on the edge of the bed.

"We have ice ceem?" asked Dean, with big eyes.

"No, silly. You can't have ice cream for breakfast," Sam told him, before making his way over to the little kitchen.

"Aww," Dean pouted.

"I'll tell you what," said Sam as he poured Dean's favourite cereal into his bowl. "I'll take you for ice cream later, okay?"

"Yeah," cheered Dean, getting excited.

Sam brought Dean's breakfast over to the bed. "You can eat here today, Okay?"

"Thank you, Sammy."

"You're welcome, kiddo," said Sam, sitting beside him with his own breakfast.

* * *

Later, Sam was looking through his duffel bag for a book for Dean's bedtime. He had bought a few when they went out, and kept them where Dean wouldn't look.

Turning around, Sam saw Dean was sitting on his chair at the table with a cup. Dropping the book on the bed, Sam walked over to his brother and took the cup away.

'Oh crap,' thought Sam when he saw half of his coffee was missing. "Dean, you know you're not supposed to drink this. You're too young."

Dean jumped down from the chair, and bounced up and down. "SORRY SAMMY!" he yelled, running in circles around his brother, giggling.

"Dean, stop it." Sam caught Dean by the hand, and pulled him into his arms.

"SAM, MY HEAD HURTS!" Dean yelled, rubbing his bruised forehead.

Sam pulled Dean's hand away, and kissed the lump. "Well, stop shouting then."

"CAN'T!" Dean shouted, bouncing in Sam's arms.

"Why not?"

"DUNNO! CAN WE WATCH BATMAN?"

Sam couldn't help smiling. "No Dean. Batman's not on, he's asleep. And you've had enough excitement today."

"CAN WE SING? LET'S SING. JINGLE BELLS, JINGLE BELLS. JINGLE ALL-"

"Dean, try and calm down, okay. You'll get us kicked out with all the noise. It's not Christmas yet."

Dean's green eyes went wide. "WHY NOT?"

"Because it's May, Christmas is in December. Stop shouting," Sam told him, sitting down on the bed with his little brother.

"OKAY!" Screamed Dean in Sam's ear. "CAN WE-"

Sam put his hand over Dean's mouth. "Dean, quietly."

"Can we dance?" Dean whispered, making Sam laugh.

"Dance to what? There's no music."

"Me's can sing. HIGHYAY 'ELL! HIGHYAY 'ELL!" sang Dean, waving his little arms about, nearly hitting his brother in the face.

Sam caught the flailing limbs in one hand. "I'll put some music on my laptop, okay? I have music you like. Just stay here. No jumping." Sam got up, and sat Dean down on the bed.

As soon as Sam turned, Dean stood up and started bouncing on the bed. "WAYWARD SON. THERE PEACE WHEN YOU-" Sam turned and saw Dean looking at him with a huge grin. Dean stopped his bouncing. "ME NOT JUMPING!" Shouted Dean, trying to look innocent.

Sam shook his head, laughing again as he opened his laptop on the bed. He opened the file labeled 'Dean's songs' he had put on for Dean when they weren't in the car. Older Dean was always complaining Sam's music was gay and his own music was awesome.

Sam pressed 'play' on the first song, which was Meat loaf's 'Bat out of hell'. "Come on," said Sam, lifting Dean into his arms.

Dean screamed with laughter as Sam danced him around in a circle.

Soon the motel room was filled with the laughter of the two Winchesters.

* * *

An hour and half later, Sam began to notice Dean was getting quieter. Pulling back slightly, Sam saw Dean was asleep. How anyone could sleep with Ozzy Osbourne blaring, Sam didn't know.

Sam turned the music off, and laid his little brother on the bed, before climbing in beside him.

Sam pulled his little brother into his arms, and gently kissed the bruised forehead. "Goodnight kiddo."

**TBC**

**Hope you like  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER SEVEN  
**

**The brothers spend time together.**

A week after Dean had been turned into a kid, Sam woke up to Dean giggling. He sat up, and looked to see what was so funny.

Dean was sitting in the middle of the bed, watching SpongeBob. He was so into the cartoon, he didn't notice his brother awake behind him.

"I guess you like SpongeBob, then." He felt guilty when Dean jumped and span around, his eyes huge.

"Sammy, you scareded me," Dean gasped, putting his little hand on his chest.

Sam moved closer to Dean, and sat his tiny brother on his knee, giving him a hug. "Sorry, kiddo. I didn't mean to," he whispered, kissing Dean's forehead.

"Look, that's Patrick. He Spunbob's friend. He silly." Dean giggled again, pointing to the pink starfish. "That Spunbob Scarepants. He yellow," Dean told Sam when a talking yellow sponge came on the screen.

After the cartoon finished, Sam got up to make breakfast. He had just finished putting Dean's pancakes on his plate, when Dean's voice broke the silence. "Sam?"

"What?"

"What the hell am I wearing?" asked Dean with a frown, looking down at the blue puppy pajamas.

Sam smiled. 'He's back'. Sam swore sometimes it was like living with Norman Bates with Dean's two personalities.

"Sam? I asked you a question. Just because I'm a kid, doesn't mean you can make me look as gay as you." Dean pulled off the top, and threw it to the other side of the room.

"Don't blame me, Dean. You were the one who wanted them," said Sam, bringing their breakfasts over to the bed.

Dean looked at Sam in disbelief, his green eyes narrowed. "Are you saying I'm gay? Because if you are, I'm gonna go outside, get in the car and run you over."

"Your feet can't even reach the bottom of the seat."

Dean stood up with his little fists up in a fighting stance. "Okay then. We'll have a boxing match. I'll show you who's gay."

"Dean, I'm not saying you're gay. Sit down."

Dean reluctantly sat down, and took the offered plate. "You're only scared you'll lose."

"Yeah, Dean. I'm terrified. I'm about three times your height right now."

"So? I can still beat you, and you know it," mumbled Dean through a mouthful of his breakfast. "Hey, SpongeBob."

Sam looked at Dean, with raised eyebrows. "You watch SpongeBob?"

Dean's face went bright red. "Er, no. I just... er... I only... Shut up Sam."

* * *

Later in the evening, Dean was flicking through the channels. Sam was on his laptop, trying to find a way to bring Dean back.

"THE SHINING," Dean suddenly yelled, scaring the hell out of Sam. "This film is so awesome. Sam, come watch."

"Dean, we've seen this movie about a million times. You know the whole thing word for word," said Sam, but he got up and joined his brother anyway.

Sam wrapped his arm around Dean's shoulders. Instead of pulling away, the little boy laid his head against Sam's shoulder.

Dean only raised his head back up when his favourite part came on. On the TV, Jack was beating a hole in the door with the axe.

"You ready, Sammy?"asked Dean with a grin.

Sam smiled back, and nodded. Dean started the countdown, "three, two, one."

"HEEEERE'S JOHNNY!" The two Winchesters yelled, then started laughing.

Sam wrapped both arms around Dean, hugging him tightly. His eyes filled with tears when Dean hugged him back.

"Okay, that's enough of the chick-flick moment." Dean moved away from Sam, but kept the close contact as they watched the end of the film.

* * *

When Sam woke the next morning, Dean was already awake. "Hey, Dean," said Sam, kissing the tiny nose.

"Hiya Sammy, we go out today?" little Dean was back.

"Where do you want to go?"

Dean shrugged. "Dunno."

"Well you think about it, while I go to the bathroom, okay?" Sam was just washing his hands when he heard Dean scream. He ran back into the room to see a man in a long coat, standing in-front of Dean.

Sam ran over and stood protectively in-front of his brother. "What the hell are you doing? Get out, and get away from my brother before I kill you." Sam heard Dean whimpering behind him, and turned around and lifted him into his arms. "It's okay, Kiddo. He's not gonna hurt you, not while I'm here."

Dean's arms came up around Sam's neck. "Monster."

Sam gently rubbed the small back, trying to comfort his terrified brother. "What do you want?" he asked menacingly.

The stranger wasn't intimidated by Sam.

"I'm here to help your brother. My name is Castiel. I'm an angel of the lord."

**TBC**

**Hope you like**


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8**

**Dean returns.  
**

Sam stared at Castiel in disbelief. "You're a what now?" Even though Sam believed in angels, he didn't think one was standing in-front of him in the middle of their motel room.

"I am an angel," repeated Castiel, staring at Sam with his blue eyes

Dean lifted his head from Sam's shoulder, and looked over at the 'monster.' "You angel?" asked Dean in a whisper, as if afraid someone would hear him.

Castiel looked at Dean with kind eyes. "Yes, I am. I've come to help you."

"Me is Dean," said the little boy, holding his hand out.

Castiel looked at the little hand, his head tilted slightly. "Nice to meet you Dean. My name is Castiel." He shook the little hand.

"Me see you wings?" asked Dean with hopeful eyes, he didn't seem to be afraid of the stranger anymore.

Castiel smiled slightly, shaking his head. "I'm afraid we don't have a lot of-"

"Show him your wings," Sam interrupted. Castiel looked at the older Winchester in surprise. Sam looked surprised himself. "I-I mean prove you're an angel. I'm not letting my brother near you unless you prove you are who you say you are."

"Very well." In a flash of light, big black wings spread behind the angel.

"Wow," said Dean in amazement, staring at the wings with huge eyes.

In another flash of light, the wings disappeared. "Now do you believe me?"

"I'm sorry. But I can't trust people who just appear in our room. You could have been a demon or something that wants to hurt him."

Dean was still staring at the angel, amazed. "Sam, Sam. He got wings. Casel got big wings. They were that big," Dean told his brother excitedly, spreading his arms wide.

Sam laughed. "Yeah, Dean. I saw them."

Castiel looked at Dean with a small smile, he seemed to be fond of the little boy. "Will you let me help you, Dean?"

"Will it hurt him?" Sam asked, stroking the small back.

"No. It will be painless, I promise," the angel assured him.

Sam still looked worried. "What do we have to do?"

"Lay your brother on the bed. I'll do the rest."

Sam hugged his brother tighter. "Okay. But if you hurt him, I'll find a way to kill you. Angel or not."

"I understand. I have brothers myself."

Sam looked confused. "You have brothers?" he asked, laying the little boy on the bed.

"The other angels are my brothers and sisters," the angel told him, sitting beside the tiny Winchester. "Close your eyes, Dean."

Dean grabbed Sam's hand. "Me scared."

Sam's eyes filled with tears as he stroked the hand gently. "You're gonna be okay, Dean. I promise you. I'll be right here, it's not gonna hurt. Close your eyes."

Dean closed his eyes tightly, so did Castiel. "Sam close your eyes too." Sam nodded, and did as the angel asked. Suddenly, the room was filled with a bright light, which seemed to come from Castiel, and surrounded Dean.

For a few seconds, the room seemed almost as bright as the sun. When the light died down a little, Sam was able to open his eyes slightly without being blinded. When he looked down, he saw big Dean laying on the bed.

"Dean?" Sam whispered, still holding his brother's hand. "Dean? Why isn't he waking up? You said he'd be okay." Sam got up from the bed, and stood in-front of the angel, grabbing the collar of his coat.

Lifting Castiel to his feet, Sam shook him. "WHY ISN'T HE WA-"

"Sam?" came a confused voice from the bed.

Sam turned around, almost dropping the angel on the floor. Castiel caught himself, before he could fall.

"Dean?" Sam rushed over to the other side of the bed, and sat beside his big brother, and pulled him into a big hug, almost crushing him. "Dean. It's so good to see you," he whispered, tears falling down his cheeks.

"What's going on?" asked Dean, struggling to get free. "Come on Samantha, I can't breathe. You're squishing me."

Sam pulled away as if he had been burnt. "I'm sorry. I'm just glad you're back"

"Yeah, I kinda got that, Sam." Dean looked down at himself, and his eyes went wide. "Sam? Is there a reason I'm completely naked?"

* * *

Later that day, it was time to hit the road. Dean and Sam were packing their stuff.

"Dean, do you want to keep these?"

Dean turned around to see Sam holding the black car, and Batman figure. "Are you kidding? Of course I do. It's a model of my car." Dean took the little Impala and the figure. "And this is Batman. You know I love Batman... In a non-gay way, of course."

"Dean, What is it with you and Batman?"

"Well, for one thing, he's got the Bat-mobile. That car is awesome. Hey Sam? Do you think I should rename the Impala the Dean-mobile?"

* * *

Dean's face lit up when he saw the Impala in the parking lot.

"Sam, give me the keys. I'm driving."

"Here," said Sam, throwing his brother the keys, before climbing into the passenger seat.

Dean climbed into the drivers seat, and ran his hands over the steering wheel with a loving smile. "I'm back, baby."

Dean put some music on, and the brothers drove away.

**The end. **

**Hope you like**


	9. epilogue Dean's revenge

**EPILOGUE**

**Dean gets revenge on the teens.**

The next day, Dean was driving around the town. He said he was looking for something, but he wouldn't tell Sam. All he said was that he had unfinished business.

"Dean, will you just tell me what you're looking for? We could be here for days just driving around in circles."

"I guess we just got lucky," said Dean, smiling as he pulled over, and shut the engine off.

"Why have you stopped?" asked Sam, confused.

"Take a look outside, Sammy."

Sam looked out the window, and gasped when he saw a familiar group of teenagers outside the alley. Dean leaned forward slightly, and pulled his gun out of the glove compartment.

Just as he was about to open the door, Sam grabbed his arm. "Dean, what are you doing? You can't just go out and kill them in broad daylight."

"I'm not gonna kill them, Sammy. I'm just gonna scare the hell out of them. Think of it as payback. Those bitches deserve it."

Sam looked back out of the window, and smiled. "Okay, then. As long as you promise you won't kill them, because I'm not breaking you out of prison." Dean smiled again. They both knew Sam didn't mean it.

When Sam let go of Dean's arm, he paused to put his gun in the waistband of his jeans, before he headed towards the alley. "HEY!" he yelled, closing the distance.

"What do you want?" asked the leader with a smirk.

"I want a word with you," replied Dean. The look on his face was furious. The teens were backed into the alley by Dean's approach, they had nowhere else to go. After checking to see if there was anyone coming, Dean advanced until the teens were all against the wall.

"What do you want?" asked the leader again, not so cocky this time.

"Do you remember a little boy you made fun of a few days ago?"

The shortest one on the left answered, "Yeah, little wuss. The baby kept crying for his Sammy." The others laughed.

Dean didn't think it was funny, instead he pulled out his gun. The teens immediately stopped laughing. "Whoa. What are you doing?" three of the boys asked at the same time.

"That 'little wuss' was me... Son. He's my son," Dean corrected himself, pointing the gun at the one in the middle.

"Look, it was just a joke. We didn't mean to scare him."

"Get down on your knees," Dean told them in a low voice. None of them moved. "NOW!" All six of them fell to their knees.

Once they were all on their knees, Dean pointed his gun at each of them in turn. "Please don't kill us," the second to the right cried, tears falling down his cheeks.

'Now look who's a baby,' Dean thought, smiling to himself. He pulled the trigger, firing a bullet into the wall on the right. All of them flinched, and cried out.

Dean chuckled when the one in the middle wet his pants. 'Wuss.' He knelt, so he was eye-level with them all, narrowing his eyes menacingly. "You mess with my family, you mess with me." His voice was low, but he meant business and they all knew it. "You hear me? If you so much as talk to a little kid in anything but a nice way, believe me, I'll hear about it. And I won't hesitate to shoot the lot of you, understand?"

"Y-Yeah," the middle one whispered.

Dean looked at him, struggling not to laugh "Sorry, I didn't hear that wet pants. Do you understand?"

"Yes sir," they all replied.

"Good. Tell the police, and I'll be back." Dean stood, and headed back to his car and his brother. "So long, girls," he said, waving back to the terrified boys.

As Dean got closer to the car, he could see Sam standing beside the car looking worried.

Sam relaxed when he saw his brother. "You didn't kill them did you?"

"No, get in the car. We need to get out of here, in-case someone heard the shot."

Sam dropped back into his seat. Dean walked the last few steps and dropped into the drivers seat.

"How did it go?"

Dean looked over at Sam and laughed. "Dude, it was fricking hilarious."

Dean's laughter seemed to be contagious. As they pulled away and headed out of town, the Impala wasn't filled with music, it was filled with laughter from the two Winchesters.

***The End***

**Hope you like  
**


End file.
